Claire and A weird new Morganville
by StoryGirlAngel
Summary: Claire moves to Morganville with her family. her over pertected parents who don't want her to do anything she wants. now that she is almost eighteen she wants a life but then her parents say she has to marry someone she doesn't even know and to top it...
1. Chapter 1

This is a tottal....new this for me..so please tell me what you think..i know its short but one review that is all i ask plz do.

~StoryGirlAngel~

* * *

Claire just moved to morganville, with her parent. She wished so much that they would leave her alone, she was almost enghteen. Claire was never aloud to date, she was only allowed to go to school and come home and study. She had no life because of her family. She was Walking out of Starbucks when she see's a gothic looking girl probley a year older then her with a hot looking Angel, he had amazing eyes and lips, he looked just like a guy claire has been dreaming about. The Gothic Girl was holding hands with a Pale guy with sunglasses on and the was almost already down. That is just weard.  
I wanted to just run over to them and become friends but claire would never do it because her parents were across the street running tords her. Claire is the good girl my parents friends always said. i threw the empty cup in the trash can and saw my parents very close to me.  
"Claire Claire don't do that come back home, NOW YOUNG LADIE" my father yelled.  
"NO!!! i am not going to go back home, i am almost eighteen leave me alone with a life for once, i don't want to go marry someone i don't even know just because you want me to" i said looking away, it was eather run threw the three good looking people or go with my parents and i wasn't going to do that. i bit my lip and grabed my backpack and ran, ran right threw them.  
"hey watch it" the Angel looking guy said "Sorry" she said as she kept running.  
"Someone get her" my father yelled "Claire don't do this, please don't go running off to go get yourself killed" my mother yelled, yeah i knew what she ment about that, it got my to stop right in my tracks. This town was full of Vampires and my mother and father wanted me to marry one, i felt tears go down my face.  
"You know what mother, i would perfer to die then marry a Vampire that i don't know" i said running off again, into a dark ally and running and running, i couldn't stop running. my birthday was in two days and they wanted me to get marry, I didn't want to marry a freaking vampire. I wanted to marry a guy i was in love with. A guy who looked like that Angel back there. I knew i have been running for hours. But it felt good to run, it was running from a life i hated.i think i was in the middle of the forest. i feel down on my knees and began to cry. I wanted everything be better my parents not over protective me able to go up to people and talk to them.  
"why did they have to be like that, I just want to be a teenage girl who has a life and go up to people and talk and not worry about getting married to a vampire" i said outloud knowing there was no one there "You should of just listen to your parents, its not a good thing to be alone out here at night" A male voice said from behind me "if i listen to them i would be getting married to a guy i don't even know" i said turning around to see the guy the gothic girl was holding onto. Something grabed me and pushed me very hard while a was screaming i hit my head on something, my head was hurting then i blanked out, see a picture of the three people, the Angel looking guy smiling. Claire wished so hard she could be with this guy like he was her one ture love.


	2. Chapter 2

SPROV

when Michael walked in the middle of the night carring the sweet looking girl that ran right threw us. her eyes were close I wonder what happen to her. The thought of Someone touching her, sticking there fangs into her beautiful neck Made me want to kill whoever did this.

Shane what are you thinking she is only seventeen.

"Eve" Michael yelled putting this sweet looking girl on his chair. His Chair that he would never let anyone sit on.  
Eve came running in, then the look on her face made me feel like I did something wrong.

"What happen Michael" Eve said looking at the girl, moved her head from side to side and felt her palus.

"She Alive?" I said going over to look at her closer.

"Yeah she is Alive, but man she has a Wonderful smell" Michael said looking away.

"I put some Blood in the micorwave it is probley ready for you go get some" Eve said pushing Michael away.

"I will go put her in the guest bedroom" I said grabbing her and putting her bridal style and ran up the stairs before Eve can say anything. I layed her down on the queen size bed. she looked so helpless. I moved her hair out of her face and put the blanket on her. I could hear her breathing fast. I sat on the floor hopping she would be waking up.

"No!!! No I wont, you can't make me love some vampire, I want to fall in love" she said in her sleep.

I could see the tears going down her sleeping face. She looked so helpless and so Amazing I can't stop looking at her. I got up closed the door and went down to the kitchen were Michael and Eve were siting down talking.

"Did she wake up" Michael said with his usally worried tone.

"No" I said grabbing a can of coke and Some of my homemade Chilli.

"I thought I herd a women speaking from upstairs" Eve said taking a bite into some chilli.

"She talked in her sleep" I said trying not to menchen it

"What did she say" Eve looking cerious as ever.

"NO, No, I wont, you can't make me love some vampire, I want to fall in love, witch is lame who really does want to fall in love" I said with a smerk on the last part.  
"Michael, call Amalie, see who she is and Who she is supose to marry" Eve said getting ready to do all the dishes.

"I already did" Michael said looking down at his worm mug

"Dude, tell us" I said moving closer.  
"Her name is Claire Danvors,(i don't think i spelled that right) her Birthday is in two days and She is to be Married to.............

* * *

CPROV

when I woke up I was in strange room, I it felt like home but then again nothing is home, I am seventeen and living on the streets. well the last thing I remeber is that I saw the pale face guy and then some other guy turned me around and I flew and hiting my head then passing out. that never happens,I never pass out. I said to myself.

I went out of the room and down the stairs to this big Amazing of glass Windows, it looked very old but very claming. I walked tords the door I could hear people talking.

"Dude, tell us" A male voice said.

" Her name is Claire Danvors, her Birthday is in two days and she is to be married to....." I walked into the room before he could say anything else.

"I am supose to be getting Married to Sam Glass" I said looking down on the floor hiding my tears.

I could hear the shock when they took a breath, I could tell the pale dude was a Vampire. I wish I could just leave gothic looking girl smiled at me, she was wearing a black shirt that say Bite me and a mini skirt, both guys didn't have a shirt, and both looked like they just got out of bed.

"Hi! my name is Eve and this guy here is Michael and The Dorky looking one is Shane" She said in a perky voice.

I Never thought a gothic could sound perky.

"Your Marring my Uncle" Michael said looking at me.

"I don't want to marry Anyone, all I want is to find that right guy, but with my life so screw up you should of just left me in the forest with that other guy" I said feeling the tears come down.

"Love is Nothing" Shane said turning around and walked away.

"LOVE IS EVERYTHING, THE ONE YOU WANT TO BE WITH THE ONE YOUR HAPPY WITH THE ONE WHO KNOWS YOU AND WOULD DIE FOR YOU, THAT IS LOVE love is never Nothing!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran out of the room threw what looked like the frunt door.

I opened the door and ran right into a Mans Chest. I screamed and feel to the floor.

"Claire Danvors" the man said Michael, Eve and Shane all came to the door, Shane didn't even look at me why is that?

"Sam This is she" Michael said Nodding his head Tords me.

I felt more tears go down my face. I stood up ready to take off no matter what happen.  
"Claire come with me, I will take you to your new home" he said looking at his car then back at me.  
"NO!!!! I AM not going to marry you, I would rather die then marry someone I don't even love" I said Moving over so I can run for it.

I Just left all my things at that house, all I had was the Cloths on my back and my tears on my face. The sun was About to go down, I have been running all morning, I Wish I could just die.

I started to hear water like a waterfall, I kept on walking tords it. I climed over the rocks and it looked amazing, the fall was not too big but just right to jump with the sun going down this would be a perfect picture. I felt more tears come down, I wish all my problems would just dissapear.

"Are you going to Jump" a Voice said behind me.

"I would if I had a swimsuit" I said just staring at how the sun make the water look amazing and shinny.

"Neither do I" The voice said.

I turned around to see who it was, it was kind of creaping me out.

"I always come here, it helps me think and get away from all my problems, I thought you would find it" Shane said looking at me with a Amazing smile.

"What would happen if I jump" I said looking at the fall

"I will jump with you if you tell me everything on your mind" He said smiling, he didn't have a shirt on just a pair of shorts.

I was still wearing shorts and a white tank top, that was the only thing I felt myself in. He grabed my hand and pulled my closer to the endge with him.

"you know Sam is a nice guy, he is Michaels Uncle" He said looking down.

"He might be a nice guy but I am just not in love with him" I said closing me eyes.

"On the count to three we will jump together" he said squeezing my hand

"Okay" i said blushing

"One.....Two..........THree" he said and we both jumped off.

my heart was already racing. the water was cold but not too cold. it felt good all around me. i could see Shane looking at me under the water. I needed a breath so i swam up and took a breath, So did Shane.  
"So, Tell me everything" He said grabbing my hand pulling it tords the edge to the rocks.  
"Well, when i was born, my heart stoped beating, the Docter said I was a baby of Faith because my heart started beating again after ten mintues, After that day my parents have been over pertective, They told me what to do and when, I could never do anything Alone, I couldn't have friends and I couldn't date, Now they want me to marry someone and I Don't wamt too" I said looking up to see his amazing green eyes.

My hart was racing like it never did before. He was holding onto me like i was a fradgle girl, I have been threw alot in my life but never did I ever meet a guy who could make me feel like this. This guy was looking at me like I was just Another girl he wanted to protect, will he protect me or would he give me back to them, my parents And Sam Glass?

* * *

**Hey, I think i did better on this chapter so whoever read this and give some ideas, I have a bunch but there all mixed up...lol PLease Review**

**~StoryGirlAngel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**For all who read this...I changed a few things Like In chapter two were Sam Turns out to be Michael Uncle...well thats how its going on here...anyways...Thanks for Reviewing and Plz do Review this chapter....**

**~StoryGirlAngel~**

**I DON't OWN ANYONE**

* * *

SPROV

I see her talking and moving her lips, it makes me want to kiss them even more, yeah I know I said I Thought Falling in love was stupid but it could happen can it.

"Why Is a Guy like you Do not even believe in Falling in Love" she said looking at me with her big eyes. they looked amazing. they just fit well with her.

"My sister was like that, everday she would say'someday Shane you would know what it means to fall in love. that very day she died, She was killed by her boyfriend" I said looking away. I never cried, but i felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"She must of been a Amazing person,Oliver said I should be turned and then stop acting like a love sick puppy. But I think my ture love is somewere but I Just need to look" she said looking up at the sky.

SHe looked so amazing no matter what was wrong with her, I Want to hold her and keep her close to him. Protect her like I Could have protect my sister. Oh my dear sister how much I miss you.

Was I falling in love with girl??

All I want to Do is hold her close to me. Protect her from Them all who could hurt her.

Me, Shane falling in love with Claire


End file.
